


Howlett & Xavier, M.D.

by Mixk



Series: Howlett & Xavier, M.D. [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Medical Jargon, Xavierine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Dr. Howlett and Dr. Xavier, a paediatrician and a neurologist sharing a private practice together, as well as their private lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howlett & Xavier, M.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Howlett & Xavier, M.D. 豪勒特&泽维尔医生记事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673630) by [ChrisBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue)



“Our Bethany has been spitting up her food consistently for a while now,” Mrs Hampton says once sat down in front of Logan, with her infant in her arms. She looks as pristine as someone with a baby can achieve, and Logan has to give her credit for not giving the care of her child to a nanny. She looks wealthy enough to do so, if the expensive clothes and jewellery she’s wearing are any indication. “Our GP referred us to you.”

Logan takes the letter she’s handing him, as well as her child’s health record. Bethany is 5 months old, and smiles back at Logan when he waves at her. He loves babies at this age, before they become wary of strangers. He takes a quick look at Bethany’s growth chart, satisfied to see it well documented, and is reassured by the steady growth. All her vaccines are up to date as well, which is always a relief for Logan. With the current trend of anti-vaccination going on, Logan’s temper has been wearing thinner and thinner. The GP’s letter tells him the pregnancy went well, as well as the delivery. No known conditions in both parents. He proceeds with questioning the mother.

“How is Bethany fed?”

“I breastfeed her.”

“Does she cry when you feed her? Or after?”

“No, not at all,” she answers.

“How long after you feed her does she spit up?”

“About two hours, sometimes sooner.”

“How much does she spit up? What do the regurgitations look like?”

“Not a whole lot, and I guess it looks like milk?”

“No blood though? And she doesn’t cry when it happens?”

“Gosh no—Oh see, she’s doing it again,” she says, grabbing a napkin to wipe the corner of her baby’s mouth. Logan smiles at Bethany, and gets a radiant smile in return that warms his heart. He lives for little precious stolen moments like these.

“Have you noticed anything else that alarmed you?” He asks once she’s done fussing over he child.

“No, I find this alarming enough.”

“All right, I’ll examine her,” Logan says, gesturing at the exam table as he stands from his desk. He checks Bethany’s temperature first, followed by her weight and height. He lets Bethany play with his stethoscope while he checks her ears, and since Bethany is so cooperative, in a matter of minutes, Logan’s examination concludes to a perfectly healthy baby. He tickles her at the end, which earns him a delighted giggle, before handing her back to her mother. This is his last patient for the day, and he always takes whatever reward he can get whenever the opportunity arises.

“Well?” Mrs Hampton prompts when she takes her seat back.

“A simple recurrent vomiting,” Logan tells her as he writes down her stats in her growth chart. “It’s a very common thing for babies her age, and nothing to stress over.”

“But she keeps spitting up,” Mrs Hampton says. “Is it because I breastfeed her? My mother says I should give her formula.”

“It has nothing to do with what you feed her,” Logan starts explaining, taking a deep breath before continuing. “To keep it simple, her stomach hasn’t matured enough yet to keep what she eats down, which is why a little can escape and go back up. As long as it doesn’t affect her daily milk intake or her weight, there’s nothing to do but wait.”

She doesn’t seem entirely convinced, which Logan is used to in cases like this. He’s been working on being better at reassuring parents, but he’s long accepted that parents are always going to worry over nothing, no matter what you tell them.

Logan damn well knew what he was in for when he chose to dedicate his life to treating kids, after all. He knew his patience would be put to the test daily by his patients’ parents, but his passion for paediatrics far surpassed his revulsion of adult stupidity. The way he sees things, one of his main purposes in life is to protect kids from their parents, and help educating them into becoming better adults.

Most parents are capable, thankfully, and if not, they at least care about their children enough to learn. It’s not Logan’s job to hold their hand for everything when it comes to their kids, but he does his best to guide them.

“You can keep breastfeeding. What you can do is avoid overfeeding her, and lay her on her back at a 30 degrees angle. It might not work, but if you want to do something, that’s all you can do. Also, do you smoke?”

“Yes, but what—”

“Then quit,” Logan cuts her off, well aware that his tone is sharper than it needs to be. He takes a pamphlet out of his drawers, handing it over to her. He grew tired of explaining to parents why smoking is not only bad for themselves—which, frankly, he doesn’t care that much about—but especially bad for their kids, even if they don’t smoke around them. “You can read this at home, and consult your physician if you need nicotine patches or whatnot. Bethany can inhale the smoke residues from your clothes, so even if you make sure to not smoke right next to her, her health will still be affected. Simple recurrent vomiting is more frequent when parents smoke.”

On that note, his last consult of the day ends, and he leans back in his chair, rubbing at his temples before proceeding to type up his report. He groans at the thought of going back to the hospital tomorrow. They got new interns yesterday, and as chief of department, he makes it his job to give the first lesson to the interns. He hasn’t had much time to interact with them, so tomorrow will be the opportunity to assess how competent they’re going to be. It’s a good thing his colleagues in the department are more than capable, and Logan most likely wouldn’t be able to afford working at this practice without them running the department in his absence. A knock at his office’s door brings him out of his attention on his laptop screen, the door opening before he can even say a word.

“Tea’s ready,” Charles—his wonderful and at times infuriating partner—announces, head poking in with a smile plastered on his face. “And the scones are all warmed up.”

“You’re a Godsend, I could kiss you right now,” Logan says, closing his laptop before following his partner over to the little break room. It has become a tradition now, for them to end their days at the practice like this, with tea and pastries. Charles started this back when they started working together, and Logan has grown to appreciate these quiet moments with Charles, just the two of them.

"I wouldn't be adverse to the idea, you know," Charles replies, going as far as winking at him. Logan just lets out a snort, and grabs the back of Charles’s head, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. The sounds Charles makes whenever they kiss is a reward in itself, especially after being subjected to babies crying all day.

“Satisfied?” Logan inquires when they pull away, resting his hand over Charles’s stubbly cheek.

“Very,” Charles answers, hands playing with Logan’s vest and rearranging his tie knot. “Have I told you how sexy you look, today? I love this outfit.”

“Mmhhmm. A couple times,” Logan answers, as they sit at the square table where Charles has set everything up. He takes a sip of the Earl Grey tea Charles pours him, and lets himself unwind from the long day he’s had.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he’s got consults at this private practice, which he only keeps to get out of the hospital and get a sanity check. The practice wouldn’t be profitable if he had one on his own, which is why he specifically looked for someone to share it before opening. That’s how he met Dr. Charles Xavier, a neurologist who, just like him, splits his time between the practice and the teaching hospital where they both work. This arrangement has worked out well throughout the last two years since they opened the practice together. Back then, Logan had just been promoted to chief of general paediatrics, a promotion he reluctantly accepted as a favor to the departing chief. As for Charles, he had started focusing more on his clinical research, but wanted to maintain a minimum of clinical work, hence the practice. They work at the practice on the same days, and the rest of the week, other physicians use the premises.

It's late enough that they could get dinner instead of tea, but Logan cares little, and accepts the scone Charles offers him. He doesn't indulge in the cream and jam Charles has put on the table, however, preferring his scones plain, unlike Charles.

"Diabetes is waiting to show up any moment now," Logan says, watching with silent horror as Charles puts yet another spoonful of sugar in his tea. Although he’s come to Charles to know pretty well, the latter’s sweet tooth never ceases to amaze Logan.

"Surely you must have noted I've significantly reduced my sugar consumption since I met you," Charles replies with a small grin.

"Still a work in progress, you can do better."

"You've already roped me into working out with you, what more do you want from me? You're being unreasonable," Charles says, before proceeding to stuff his mouth with a piece of scone. With the insane amount of jam and cream he puts, his mouth naturally ends up smeared with the stuff.

"Just like speaking to a child," Logan mutters fondly, handing a napkin to Charles.

"Wouldn't your life be dreadful without me, dear?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Logan agrees, partly to please Charles, partly because it's the truth. He had been suffocating under a pile of paperwork on top of his new responsibilities as chief, before he met Charles. Over the last couple of years, he has come to consider this practice a safe haven from his hectic life at the hospital, and is glad to have made the decision to only work part time at the hospital now. The development in his relationship with Charles from co-workers to lovers certainly has made his life better. In retrospect, with Charles being the big flirt that he is, and Logan being drawn to brilliant minds, there was no way they wouldn’t have ended up together—unless someone else had responded to his ad first, which Logan’s glad isn’t the case.

''Anyway, how was your day? That last mother looked positively dejected,” Charles says, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Told her to quit smoking,” Logan shrugs, and pours himself more tea, taking the opportunity to dilute Charles’s cup as well. Charles responds by adding more sugar to it, damn it.

“Is that all you told her?” Charles asks, raising a questioning eyebrow at him as he brings his cup to his lips.

“That’s all I’m telling you,” Logan scoffs, and finishes his tea. “What about you? The usual geezers coming to see you?”

“Please stop calling them that,” Charles says, heaving a sigh. “Yes, more Alzheimers patients. Although I did see one my old patients with MS today, and one with Parkinson’s.”

“Nice,” Logan says absentmindedly, chin resting in his hand, and watches Charles eat, having finished himself. Charles looks as handsome as Logan remembers the first time they met, all charming and confident, with his irresistible British accent. It took Logan some time to realize Charles’s flirty attitude towards him was exclusively meant for him, rather than Charles being his usual self, and it took him even more time to gather his courage and ask Charles out. He has built somewhat of a reputation at the hospital as a surly and cynic man, after all, so it was hard to conceive someone as sweet as Charles could be interested in him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Charles’s voice brings him back to the present, the latter having already cleared the table and put his hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Just thinking about you,” Logan says, looking up at Charles with a smile. “I’m ready to go home to a nice bath, what about you?”

Charles takes his hand and tugs, prompting Logan to stand and gathering him in his arms, planting a quick peck on his lips.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The AU nobody asked for, but I wrote anyway because I've always wanted to write a medical AU but never got around to do it. You can thank (or blame) Gerec for this one. I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think !


End file.
